


Firework

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: It was a sunny day when GOT7 have a recording at the JYP Entertainment. Jinyoung is the director for the song he composed “Firework”, and he is going to record Mark’s part with his brother, Distract.“Mark huyng, fighting. I believe you”, Jinyoung said before he direct Mark and he can feel his lover smile at him.Mark pressed their forehead closer and whisper “ I love you” to Jinyoung makes him smiled before he go to the recording room.





	1. Funny Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fanfic...

Jinyoung is writing the lyrics right now. Tomorrow they have schedule to recording Firework, a favorite song that he composes. Jinyoung stayed up late at 11pm last night to finish lyrics then went to bed with his lover, Mark, is waiting for him.   
“Honey, let’s go to bed soon”, Mark speak to him, makes Jinyoung turned around to look at him. Jinyoung smiled, put his pen down then came to his lover.   
“I’m here, baby”, Jinyoung giggled, climb into the bed and feeling warmth in Mark’s arm. Mark kiss on the top of his head and brushed his hair.   
“We have a recording of my song tomorrow. I hope you can do it…..”, Jinyoung said to Mark, hands slowly cupped his cheek.  
“I will do my best, my baby. I love your song very much. And I always support you for what you do”, Mark smiled and hugged Jinyoung tighter..   
“I love you, Mark…”, Jinyoung whispered.  
“I love you too”, Mark kiss on his lips and they both went to sleep peacefully in both each other’s arms.  
Time skip for the next afternoon day.  
(Me as GOT7’s manager – LMAO)  
“Wake up, guys. Today we have schedule.”, I blow horn very loud makes they wake up so fast and hurriedly get out of room. I look at them and counted “1…2…3…4…5….wait a minute….where is our couple MarkJin”, I asked, face really worried.   
“They should be here now, it’s 10AM already. The recording will start at 2PM”, Youngjae pouted and Jaebum pat his head. “Let me wake them baby”, and hurried rush at their room, where they are still sleeping for peaceful without known being waken up by leader JB. 

Jinyoung and Mark is still sleeping peacefully until they heard some knock on the door. Jinyoung wake up and turn to see who is calling for them but Mark is pulling him down again.   
“Let me do it”, Mark said and rushed to open the door.   
“Well…dear two you guys, wake up now. We are waiting for you guys, come on…we will wating for you downstairs”, JB saw and shook the head. Mark could only smile very light while Jinyoung is hiding behind his cute lover.   
After they get done, they holding hands to go downstairs while everyone is waiting for them. Bambam saw them and give a very cheesy smile to the couple makes them really embrassed.   
“So, what are we going to do today?”, Jackson said to the one who is going to have the face really red…  
“Okay, no more joking. Today we are going to recording Firework, a song that composed by me. I hope that you all will do the best. This song will have no raps and everyone will sing, I need your hightest participation to this song. Understand”, Jinyoung said makes everyone nodded in unision.   
“Are you ready?”, Jinyoung said…  
“Yes. Let’s go to the recording room”, Yugyeom suggested and they both off to the recording room.


	2. Chapter 2

*Notes*  
I'm back with another fanfic after hiatus for a long time...


End file.
